


Breath

by StagePersona



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Death, Ferard, Hospitals, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide, frank iero - Freeform, fucking read this it's gooooood, gerard way - Freeform, lmao the end is lit, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagePersona/pseuds/StagePersona
Summary: Gerard is in the hospital.Frank has arrived to see him for the last time.





	

_Panic_. It was all Frank Iero felt as he sprung from the bar he was at with a couple friends. And yeah, he just ditched his friends, but it didn't matter as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, speeding to the hospital. Panic. Frank was gripping the steering wheel, running multiple red lights, and going many, many miles above the speed limit. It was a miracle he wasn't pulled over at least thirty times. That was exactly what Frank needed right now, though, a fucking miracle.

You see, Frank just received a call from one of his best friends, Mikey Way, the brother of Frank's boyfriend of two years, Gerard Way.

"Frank," Mikey's voice had been tear-filled and rushed. "Frank, Gee's in the hospital. Ray's here, you gotta be too- Gerard-Gerard is....Gerard is going to..." Mikey hadn't been able to finish what he was saying, but Frank knew.

"I'll be right there," Frank had hurried the words out from his lips faster than anything, hanging up and speeding out the door.

Finally, he arrived at the hospital, taking just a moment to ask the lady at the desk where Gerard's room is, before bolting there.

Frank ran into Gerard's hospital room, Ray and Mikey were standing next to his bed. Gerard was so...pale. He looked small and fragile then, his white skin matching the hospital sheets almost exactly. Mikey stayed by Gerard, holding his hand while Ray rushed over to Frank.

"Frank, he-he-" Ray cut himself off, turning away to wipe away the tears he had in his big eyes. "Gerard over-dosed.... The doctor already came in, he said he didn't have v-very long left a-and-" Ray was close to sobbing now. Frank had only seen Ray cry once before, when he first found out about Gerard's drug addiction. Mikey had cried then too, so did Frank. Gerard promised he would stop, and he did. But apparently, he didn't stop permanently. That's why he was in the hospital now.

Addiction. It was so similar to breathing. You couldn't avoid addiction any more than you could avoid breathing. Everyone was addicted to something. In the way some people could look so beautiful breathing, they could also look so broken addicted. So much beauty was brought into Frank's life with Gerard, and so much damage had been done with Gerard's addictions. Frank didn't care though, he didn't care about the damage it had caused. All the midnight arguments, the threats of leaving forever. So many smashed items that were irreplaceable, so many "I hate you"'s, so many "I'm sorry"'s. Frank didn't care about that damage- he only cared about helping his lover through the addictions. But like breathing...Gerard couldn't live without the drugs.

That much was obvious now, in this disgustingly clean hospital room. Frank wanted to scream, with anger or sadness he couldn't tell. He was angry that he was losing Gerard, he was sad that he was losing Gerard. He was angry that there wasn't anything he could do, he was sad that he was useless. Frank had never felt more useless than in that moment. The love of his life was dying just feet away, and his two best friends were sobbing...and there wasn't a single thing he could do.

Frank stepped over to Gerard, taking the hand Mikey wasn't holding. Examining Gerard's face, Frank watched Gerard's gorgeous eyes flutter open. As arrogant as it sounded, Frank never loved anything more than seeing how bright Gerard's eyes lit up seeing him. Frank had never seen Gerard's eyes any brighter than they were now.

"Frankie..." Gerard's voice was faint, nothing more than the sound of a moth taking flight, it was broken like a mirror. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Frank gave a soft smile, weighed down with sadness. "I should have been paying more attention, making sure you were better-" But Frank was interrupted.

"Shut up," Gerard's face hardened. "This-this isn't your fault. If you blame yourself I'll...I'll rise from my grave and kick your ass." Gerard smiled with his tiny teeth now. Now, Frank started crying.

"Y-you aren't going to die, Gee," Frank choked out, cupping his face with his other hand. Mikey and Ray both put a hand to their mouth to stifle sobs. "You can't die. Because I love you and you love me and love defeats everything right?" Gerard smiled again.

"In our fairytale, baby, that's what would happen." The heart-rate monitor started giving considerably slower beeps, reminding the group that they were on borrowed time. Death himself was hanging heavy on Gerard's long lashes as Frank started kissing the fresh cuts on Gerard's wrist.

"Gerard," Ray stepped closer to Frank's side. "Y-your mom and dad will be here soon. Y-you want to see them don't you?" Gerard was the only one in the small room without tears pouring down his face. He shook his head.

"No," Mikey held Gerard's pale hand as though it was the only thing keeping Gerard tied to the Earth. "You-you have to tell them good-bye, Gerard. You have to." But he shook his head again. Mikey clutched his hand to his heart.

Gerard's breath was bated. Words were tugging at his pink lips, unsure whether if they were to be spoken or not. Hesitant as ever, even when now was the last chance they had to be spoken. Something in his mind decided that the words were meant to be, as they fell from his lips- though maybe they weren't what Gerard wanted to say. Maybe it was just what needed to be said. Frank broke inside, knowing he would never know for sure.

"I don't know why I did it," Gerard spoke, eyebrows drawing together. This broke Frank as well. When one does something so out of character- in this case breaking a promise to those you love- that it confuses even them, it gives an indescribable sadness. A sadness not easily equaled. "But the drugs were there, the drugs were so close, and the once I realized what I had done I knew I couldn't face you all anymore. So I found my old razor and-and now...I'm sorry. Now I regret it...I was weak and I'm sorry."

"That's a lie," Frank moved from kissing Gerard's cuts, to rubbing his lips gently across his knuckles. "You are stronger than anyone I'll ever know. You were able to get through what you thought you couldn't and now...now you're stronger than any of us. Look at you, Gee, you aren't even crying. God, Gerard, I love you." Frank felt Gerard's breath against his chapped lips as he kissed him. His slow, uneven breaths, now steadily getting slower, and slower. Pulling the wonderful man closer and closer to the black raven's nest.

"I love you, Frank." Gerard whispered against Frank's lips, just for Frank to hear. He spoke to the other two now. "I love you Mikey, you were the only person in this world I could have possibly wanted for a brother. I love you Ray, the way I love Mikey- as my brother, and also as my best friend."

Gerard leaned up the little way to Frank's ear, again whispering for just Frank to hear, "When this world is no more, I'll be waiting for you, Frankie."

"Gerard- wait please," Frank desperately clutched at Gerard's shoulder, his grip tight on his hand. His tears fell on his love's porcelain cheeks, and Gerard was smiling with all the love inside of him at Frank. "Would you have married me?"

"Yes," Gerard breathed out. His cold hand slipped from Frank's inked one, as he fell back against the bed. He looked up to the ceiling, not speaking to any of the three separately, but rather to all, one shred emotion Gerard kept special for Mikey, Ray, and possibly, most very importantly, Frank. "I love you."

And he didn't breath, not anymore. And the heart-rate monitor rang out one single, monotone note. And the three were so quiet, their sobs hushed by the ear splitting sound of death that was complete silence. Donna and Donald Way came running into the room, but the usual clatter of footsteps was as easy to hear as music to a deaf person over the sound of that one, singular note from the machine that had been tracking Gerard's heart. Frank felt himself slip away. All the ink adorning his skin, all of the music in his head, all of the wonderful memories that were because of this man meant nothing now.

Where there was once breath, there suddenly wasn't. Where there was bright eyes, and blindingly beautiful smiles, there no longer was.

And then, _and then_ where there was death...there all-at-once, very suddenly... wasn't. And Gerard drew a breath. And the singular tone became an orchestra of glorious, fluctuating notes. Death gave an inaudible scream as Gerard began to breath again, and banished him from the hospital room- the hospital room that was suddenly filled with color. Frank gave a cry of joy, taking his love into his arms. Mikey and Ray began crying, while Gerard's mother and father began yelling for a doctor. There was joy again, there was life in a body over-taken by Death for just a moment. A fleeting moment, but a moment at that. Frank felt himself become alight again.

As Gerard began to breath again.


End file.
